writing_and_roleplaying_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:LyreOfOrpheHyus
Welcome To Our Wiki , welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the '''Roleplay Portal/Camp Half-Blood/Greek and Roman Crossover page. There's a lot to do around here, so I, User talk:LeGruff and the rest of the team hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements.' :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! :'Need more help?' The wiki policies overview page has an outline of the site's policies and some helpful pointers on how to get started. :'Please every time you edit', so that we can recognize you as an established user. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward having you writing and roleplaying with us! LeGruff (talk) 08:22, October 19, 2014 (UTC) event update Just a reminder that you need to have the history, personality and weapons by evening on the 27th of October (so that phase three can hopefully begin on the 28th). Please keep in mind the Roman characters are not subject to chbrp claiming rules, therefore the history does '''not' need to detail every month/year of this person's life from conception to present day. A short summary or even basic outline is sufficient for this event. If you wish to go back later and fill out the page, put fancy coding on it, etc that is fine, but for this event none of that is needed and only wastes time. Also remember you need 3 weaknesses and 3 strengths for your character, preferably that would hinder or aid them in battle/fighting situations. This is something we will use to judge your performance in the phases to see how accurately and concisely you roleplay with your character. If any issues come up or you have problems, questions, concerns, etc please message me as soon as possible so that we can sort them out as soon as possible. event reminder Just a reminder that you need to have the history, personality and weapons by evening on the 27th of October (so that phase three can hopefully begin on the 28th). Please keep in mind the Roman characters are not subject to chbrp claiming rules, therefore the history does not need to detail every month/year of this person's life from conception to present day. A short summary or even basic outline is sufficient for this event. If you wish to go back later and fill out the page, put fancy coding on it, etc that is fine, but for this event none of that is needed and only wastes time. Also remember you need 3 weaknesses and 3 strengths for your character, preferably that would hinder or aid them in battle/fighting situations. This is something we will use to judge your performance in the phases to see how accurately and concisely you roleplay with your character. If any issues come up or you have problems, questions, concerns, etc please message me as soon as possible so that we can sort them out as soon as possible. offer Hey, how would you like to be an Admin here? You see you're responsible, you know your way around wikis, you are thorough, I trust you. Now here's the thing, user right positions are for life, you'll never be demoted for inactivity (ok well maybe if you had 0 edits for 3 years ;) lol). We have no minimum edits requirement, no departments. The brigades are optional and for all users (well admin brigade is automatic for users on the admin team but all it means is that you are part of the crew that keeps an eye out for rule breaks, trolls, spammers, newbs that need help, etc). The nature of this wiki makes it possible to have an unlimited number of users on the Admin team, as long as they are trusted and do good work when they are able to edit, and despite only having 7 edits here, every single time you've edited, has been spot on without needing to be told what to do, so I would really love to have you with Admin status here :) re YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY *celebrates* I mean I've always known you made for an excellent admin on the chbrp wiki, if it weren't for the heavy duty restrictions on edit counts and activity levels I don't believe you'd ever have had any glitches in your adminship there at all. And to have your first 7 edits on a new wiki spot on and perfect without needing help or guidance, just *beams with pride* I think you'll do well here, it's way more laid back and will accommodate your school schedules easier, and will give you way more room for creativity, honestly with all this room to imagine and create, I can't wait to see what you do and come up with!!!! Just remember the 5 most important rules of the Wiki, no bullying, no trolling, no vandalising, no spamming and no porn/xxx :) beyond that, if you can imagine it, you can create it, if you can't figure out where to create it, we'll find a place or way to make it happen. (OH and my only pet peeve is categories, I don't care how many categories people use, as long as everything is rated properly and at least in the user categories and categories that make sense and are organised) uhm yeah.. i'm sure you're busy with life stuff or w/e, but if you could take 15 mins or so to write up your phase 3 post in 6 days, that'd be great :/ bach worked super hard on the event and she will close it if enough people don't compete, so plz ;~; Phase Three Hi there. Just wanted to drop a reminder by that your post for Phase Three of the Greek and Roman Crossover Event needs to be in by November 16! Good luck. (: 25em}}"> "I'm gonna< font> WRECK IT!"< t> 02:47, November 15, 2014 (UTC) CONGRAAAAAAATS You got the highest score on the Roman team for phase three, so you win an immunity card!!!!! It can only be used once, if you find yourself at the bottom of the scores list and on the chopping block, you can use it to keep in the event. Phase Four Team Assignments For Phase Four your Roman team-mate will be User:TheDeadlyOne, you guys will be going up against User:Kibethastarael and User:Kyo13 on the Greek team. If you have any questions, comments or concerns just let me know. Official Phase Four Start We will have a few days break between phases. Phase Four will officially begin on 21 November 2014 and as of right now is scheduled to end on 19 December 2014 (unless by some miracle users actually finish their fights before then lol) phase four We are almost a month in to phase four, and although there is another month remaining, because you have made no attempt to edit or do anything at all with phase four (or even make excuses to your lack of activity) I am choosing you as one of the four users to be eliminated for this phase (the other three being eliminated were the other three in your team as they also have done nothing for phase four), so there is no longer anything left for you to do. If you have any questions regarding this decisions feel free to message me (I know you've been reasonably somewhat active all along on the chbrp wiki, so you could have at least messaged if you were having a hard time making time for it). re but also Now technically you do have an immunity card that you could use if you wanted to. However, considering you don't seem to want to be in this event any more, I'd think carefully before using it, because if you were to use it, and then treat the next phase like you did this phase, I'd be VERY disappointed in you. Either way you have a month to decide, if I haven't heard from you on the matter by 16 January 2015, I will presume you are no longer participating and not planning to use your immunity card